1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vending machine for newspapers and like articles and more particularly, to a coin operated machine in which the newspapers and like articles are dispensed individually from an upstanding position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most newspaper vending machines expose a stack of newspapers to the purchaser upon inserting coins and opening the door. These machines although in general use do create problems with pilferage along with exposing the stack of newspapers to the elements which becomes a serious problem in many areas depending upon many factors. Other vending machines have been designed to dispense single newspapers but many of these machines have not been accepted for various reasons such as not being practical or as being complicated devices making them expensive to operate and to maintain.
There is a need for a coin operated vending machine which will dispense a single newspaper or a like article one at a time without exposing the remaining articles to possible theft or to the elements.